<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep your hopes high - Clexa style by Lexawoods07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361463">Keep your hopes high - Clexa style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexawoods07/pseuds/Lexawoods07'>Lexawoods07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Lovefest, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light mention of suicide and selfharm in chap 8, Mountain ranger Lexa, Protective Clarke Griffin, Protective Lexa (The 100), Romance, Singer Clarke Griffin, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Touring, not so slow-burn, nothing grafic &amp; TW rewritten in the notes at the beginning of the chapter, soft clexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexawoods07/pseuds/Lexawoods07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is two type of spotlights. </p><p>One kind that show the brightest love and consume the ones under it and, the other that crash and burns.</p><p>Which kind awaits our favorite duo? What if both kind of spotlights brings them togheter...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mistakes are all mine. Bare with me, English isn't my first language.<br/>Rewrite of one of my fanfic from years ago, rewritten Clexa style.<br/>Hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa was standing at her house window on the lower level, relfecting on the situation that had just come to her realisation. « It feels so good but you know it hurts », the Demi Lovato song could be heard playing in the background and was perfectly timed with her mood. She had just found out her girlfriend for the past two years had been cheating on her with a guy no less.</p>
<p>She found out when her now ex-girlfriend mom answered the phone and told her that Nylah was out with her boyfriend at some club. Lexa had asked when she would be back so she could get to the bottom of it and break up officaly with her. </p>
<p>Her ex mom had told her she didnt know and asked if she could leave a message. Lexa had debated for a few seconds if she was going to put it all out, knowing Nylah wasnt out to her family. She decided to be the bigger person and not say anything before hanging up the phone.</p>
<p>The next day her phone rang. </p>
<p>« Hello »</p>
<p>« Hi Lexa, sorry i was out last night and forgot my phone home, my mom told me you called, what’s going on ? » Nylah asked with her honeyed voice.</p>
<p> « What happend ? » Lexa snorted into the phone. « I don’t know you tell me ? How was your evening out with your boyfriend ? how long have you been cheating on me ? »</p>
<p>The phone call went suddenly quiet and then «  I can explain »</p>
<p> « I dont want to hear it to be honest. I just answered by courtesy and to let you know officialy that we are over. Good bye Nylah, loose my number. »</p>
<p>« Lexa wait I - … » before she could finish her sentence Lexa had hang up definitly and never looked back.</p>
<p>To calm herself she decided to go out on a run around the lake down her place. A few miles would do her good to clean her mind and body from the anger and anxiety lurking in her restless soul on that summer evening.</p>
<p>After a two hours run and several laps around the lake, she went to shower, changed into comfy clothes and prepared herself something to eat before crashing on her couch to watch a movie.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>On the other side of the world, Clarke had finally touch down in her Los Angeles house, after touring for several months with her crew for her new album « Meet Again », she had spent months on the road across the USA and Canada, and while she was really happy to reconnect with her fans and to perfom on stages across both countries, she was exhausted and could not wait for the well deserved rest she could enjoy starting now.</p>
<p>Bellamy had come to see one of the show, and as usual the media had turned it around once again, even when the two of them had dated, if you can call two weeks » dating, years ago. He was in a happy relationship with a nice girl named Gina and they were ready to start a family. Clarke could not be happier for them. He had come to the show to personnaly invite Clarke to their wedding, and it had warmed Clarke’s heart to see how happy her best friend was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> It had been two weeks since she could settle down again and start a relatively relaxing routine meeting friends she had not seen in months and spend some times with her family.</p>
<p>Clarke heard her phone ring in the living room, from her kitchen and made her way to answer.</p>
<p>« Hey Finn, how are you ? » She asked her manager.</p>
<p>« Hey Clarke, Im good thanks, how about you ? Look I m calling to let you know a huge news I think you might enjoy. » Finn said.</p>
<p>« Sure tell me »</p>
<p>« We managed to book you a European Tour for your new album, the cities are being booked as we speak.  We will go with the cinematic from your last tour you did here and leave the stage simple as we can’t really travel with everything. So no need to stress out about too much rehearsal either for you. We thought we would do Q&amp;A and public souncheck since its been a long while you’ve been in Europe. What do you think ? »</p>
<p>« OMG Are you for real ? this so great, I am so happy I cant wait for it, send me the details by email. I can’t wait. » Clarke ansewerd with a new found happiness in her voice. </p>
<p>Finn told her he would and wished her a good day before they hang up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke was glowing and shaking in excitement, it had been several years of begging them to finally let her go in Europe to tour there and see all the fans, she knew were a dedicated bunch. </p>
<p>With this joy filling her to the brim she made her way to her in home studio to write some lyrics for a new song, she had been muling over in her head  for a little while.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Lexa on her day off was scrolling around on her twitter to pass time when she came across a tweet</p>
<p>«@finnproduction : Griffsters be ready to welcome your beloved singer in europe soon. »</p>
<p>She quickly took a screenshot in her excitement, and was thankful she did because as soon as she did the tweet disappeared and was not available anymore. Must have been a mistake she thought. </p>
<p>She decided to share it on her feed and made sure people understood that it was a rumor and might be a mistake, even tho she really hoped it wasn’t. </p>
<p>She had discovered Clarke Griffin, who had quickly become her favorite artist out there, while on a run a few years back when she was depressed after her dad left her mom. It hadnt been an easy time in her life, and she stayed loyal to her mom, throught everything. They always had a really close bond.</p>
<p>Clarke had been a saving grace that day, and Lexa had not so secretly fallen for the girl over the years. To say she was extatic in the hope that her favorite girl in the world would come touring here and she might meet her was an understatement.</p>
<p>After this new developpement, Lexa decided to go for a hike in the nearby mountains surrounding her home. The perks of living in Switzerland, is that if you are an outdoorsy person it’s the best place to hike and go camping in the summer.</p>
<p>----<br/>
A few days later, while sitting on her couch scrolling trough her tv channels, Lexa came across E !News</p>
<p>"The famous Clarke Griffin is set to tour Europe in a month from now, the tickets are being released tomorrow for all the shows see their website to book your tickets as soon as possible, we are told its gonna be Grande !"</p>
<p>The reporter said in her cheery annoying voice. Lexa sat there transfixed. On her screen stood Clarke Griffin her gorgeous blond crush, and all she could think about was snatching one of those tickets to go meet her.</p>
<p>Which she did the very next day…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Slip up & vanilla frappucino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clarke comes out and get soaked.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month had passed by and Clarke was on her way to the last meeting with her record label concerning the intricacies of her European tour, she had learned that she would travel to ten different countries and she couldn't be more excited about it. </p><p>She stopped at a coffee shop on her way to Polis records for a vanilla frappucino and called up her sister, Madi, on the phone to invite her back at her place for a last night of chilling and fun, before she had to leave. </p><p>The meetings was quick and clear, they would leave for London, Enlgand first where two shows would be held and then they would fly to Paris, France ; Barcelona, Spain ; Lisbon in Portugal ; Amsterdam, Nederland; Brussels, Belgium ; Berlin, Germany ; Warshaw, Poland ; Roma, Italy ; Zürich, Switzerland and finally Vienna in Austria. The tour would last about a month so Clarke and her team could take some well deserved days off to visit the cities they would stay in. </p><p>The tickets to the tour had been quickly sold with some cities completely sold out, the reaction from the fan had surprised the record label and they were extatic of the response.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke had made her way back home in the hope to take a quick shower before the arrival of her little sister, that plan quickly ended when she saw who was already waiting for her on her door steps.</p><p>« Hey you, how are you ? I am so ready to spend the night with you » Madi told her while embracing her.<br/>
« Hey little one, I am good, also excited to spend some time with you. I am gonna miss you next month. »<br/>
« I am gonna miss you too, Clarke, send me some post cards from places you visit, maybe it will help make the time pass quicker, »<br/>
« I will be sure to send some. » Clarke answered her, before leading them inside her house to prepare some dinner and choose a movie for the night.</p><p>She would have to wake up early to do her luggage and to make sure she wouldn't forget anything.<br/>
That night Clarke’s dreams felt vivid, while a rare storm was raging outside her window, she dreamed of mountains, green eyes and a feeling she hadnt felt in a long time. The moment she woke up, the dream disappeared and she had no recollection of it, only a warm feeling inside her rib cage.</p><p>She shalked it up to nerves, for her coming travel, decided to start her day. Madi was waiting for her at the breakfast table munching on some cereal.</p><p>Madi had a shy look on her face and Clarke wondered what happend for it to appear so suddenly, as for Madi was not typically shy.<br/>
« Want to tell me what's up ? » Clarke asked her, tearing Madi from her thoughts.<br/>
« The sky. »<br/>
« No really ? What got you thinking so hard ? » She asked again with a faint smile on her lips.<br/>
« I have a question for you but I am not sure how to ask… » Madi explain, a light blush coloring her cheeks.</p><p>Clarke nodded an encouragement towards her little sister.</p><p>« I know we joke a lot on this but I am really wondering why you are still single ? Is there really no one that you like ? » Madi asked dropping her gaze.</p><p>« Aw Madi, don't be shy to ask me this. I know you all like to joke about this and to be completely honest with you I don’t really know why, I guess I just haven't found her… I mean the right person. » Clarke stuttered when she realized her slip up, hoping her little sister wouldn't realize it, she wasn't so lucky.</p><p>« Her ??? » Madi asked surprised. « Do you mean you like girls ? Oh my god this is even better than I thought » Madi said excitement streaming in her tone of voice, she jumped from her seat in the arms of her big sister, and crushing her in her arms, expressing her joy and pride in the new development in her sister life. Little did she know that it wasn't a recent development.</p><p>Clarke had never hidden her sexual orientation she always knew that she was bisexual, her parents and friends knew too. Her little sister had never really express any interest in her love life before so they hadn't talked about it, hence Madi’s surprise.</p><p>The sister kept talking and laughing all morning, before they knew, it was time for Clarke to get ready and leave for the airport.</p><p>----</p><p>It has been three weeks since the tour had began and Lexa was impatient to finally drive up to the venue for the concert, she had woken up earlier than usual, went for an hour run before showering and getting ready.</p><p>She had decided that she would dress up casual, a black button up shirt with a brown pair of shorts and a pair of dark blue vans. She had comb her hair in a neat bun, fearing the heat of the venue, and also because she liked it better.</p><p>The weeks leading to the concert were busy for Lexa, she had had a few mountain rescues to do, and had to up the security on some trails, she had put her files up to date before finally being in holidays. Which had start the day prior.</p><p>Taking everything she needed, she jumped into her Jeep and made her way to the venue, deciding to make a pit stop at a coffee shop not far from it.</p><p>----</p><p>Lexa had been in the queue for a short time, before the barista took her order, making her way out, she ran, literally, into someone spilling their coffee all over their clothes.</p><p>« Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée » She said to the stranger.</p><p>« I am sorry, I don't speak french… » the blond beauty told her, she couldn't see her eyes because the blonde was wearing sunglasses, but she felt like she knew the girl from somewhere. </p><p>Shaking her head a little «  I said : oh my god, I am so sorry. Please let me buy you a new coffee as an apology. » Lexa said reaching for the spilled cup on the floor.</p><p>« It’s not necessary, and accident happens don't worry, if you insist though it was a vanilla frappucino. » The blonde told Lexa smiling brightly.</p><p>« One vanilla frappucino coming up” Lexa exclaimed a bit louder than necessary, letting a soft laugh, when she realized the blond had laughed to her antics.</p><p>« Here you go, milady » Lexa handed the new drink to the blonde. The girl said her thank you to Lexa and made her way outside and right as she was opening the door she turned back to Lexa.</p><p>« Thank you again, my knight in shining armor or must I say my knight serving ? » She winked, laughed and left.</p><p>Lexa stood there, not knowing what really just happened, she wasn't one to be speechless but the meeting had been weirdly amusing and endearing. Making her way back to her car, the only thought she had was that she hoped to see the blonde beauty again, because something had happened between them, at least thats how Lexa was feeling, a warmth had settled inside her chest. A warmth she hadn't feel in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Clarke had just arrived at the venue in Switzerland, and was on her way to her dressing room. When her very good friend Raven Reyes intercepted her.</p><p>«  I see you can't live without your vanilla frappucino » Raven told Clarke eyeing her soaked T-shirt. « What happened to you ? »</p><p>«  Someone ran into me when I was getting my drink at the coffee shop, she was kind enough to replace it and buy me a new one. Wasn't hard on the eyes either. » Clarke said laughing and speeding her walk a little.</p><p>«  Hey Clarke wait… !!! Tell me more ! » Raven yelled speeding after her best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Of Tsavorite Garnet & Sapphire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soundcheck and Q&amp;A</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Clarke, spill the beans! Why are you being so ush-ush on this, it’s not like there is a huge chance you meet again.” Raven begged.</p><p>It had been since Clarke had winked talking about the beautiful brunette that her best friend was trying to pry information out of her.</p><p>“Raven! There is nothing more to say, we barely talked.”</p><p>“Please tell me at least how she looks, what she was like.”</p><p>“OK fine, for what I saw she must be 5’7 inch, long brunette hair even though I can’t tell you for sure because they were in a bun, she is lean and muscular, I mean when she bumped into me it was like running into a wall and…” Clarke trailed off, feeling something triggered in her memory but couldn’t quite bring it to the forefront of her mind.</p><p>“And…?” Raven asked leaning more and more on the chair she was sitting on, encouraging Clarke to continue.</p><p>“yeah sorry.” Clarke shook her head to bring herself back from her musing. “She has the greenest eyes, I have ever seen, like a deep but sparkling emerald-green, would even go as far as to say they are the exact same color as a Tsavorite Garnet gemstone.” Clarke said, her mind going back to the exact moment she saw those haunting eyes for the first time.</p><p>It was not often that Clarke was intrigued at first glance, but something was keeping her mind busy with thoughts of her mysterious knight serving. She shook herself back into the present and started getting ready for soundcheck and the Q&amp;A that would happen in less than an hour.</p><p>“Let’s get ready Raven, we have a crowd to please tonight.”</p><p>“Hell yeah” Raven yelled fist bumping the air above her head.</p><p>----</p><p>After parking her car in a nearby parking lot, Lexa had made her way to the VIP entrance of the venue and waited until the door where open for them. She had gotten lucky when buying her tickets to the show because she could snatch one of the few VIP packages which included the Soundcheck and Q&amp;A alongside a meet and greet, which for she was nervous and excited about. </p><p>In the time it took for the doors to open Lexa’s mind wandered back to her impromptu meeting at the coffee shop and couldn’t help but smile, while the girl had her glasses on, she had been able to see her as a whole, long blond hair, definitely a flirty and happy personality, the girl had curves everywhere it was needed, and Lexa had no choice but to agree with herself that she was definitely the kind of girl she would go after. The blonde also had a thick American accent, so Lexa knew she was not from here and that her chances of them meeting again were slim.</p><p>Once the door to the venue opened, Lexa followed the excited chatters of her pears inside it and made her way to the stage, after passing the security check point. She had found herself just three persons shy of being front row, but it wasn’t a problem for her considering her height. </p><p>In the waiting time, Lexa looked around the place and the stage, she could see someone working above it, probably getting the lights in the right position. She did notice that one of the center spotlights seemed to be weirdly positioned but thought nothing more of it, knowing a technician was up there tinkering with them. Lexa talked with the people around her for the rest of the waiting time and before they could finish their discussion, the light dimmed a bit and Clarke walked on stage.</p><p>“Good afternoon everyone, how are you all?” Clarke asked the cheering crowd in her microphone.</p><p>“I see”she laughed. “Sounds like we are going to have wonderful time together. So how about with start with the soundcheck and then you guys get to ask me questions.” More cheering could be heard, and Clarke started singing songs from her new album, alongside old songs.</p><p>Raven made her way to the stage with a microphone of her own. "Ready for Q &amp; A, I will be the moderator for it, a small reminder for you all but the question considered too invading won’t be answered so choose wisely. Let’s go!”</p><p>“Are you writing a new album?” a fan to Lexa’s right asked. “Yes, I have been working on new music but no new album right now, it’s mostly just for me.” Clarke answered. A few more fans went on asking different questions, some answered some not.</p><p>Suddenly it clicked in Lexa’s mind, the voice, the smile, the hair, the American accent. She asked for the microphone that was circulating inside the crowd, took a deep breathe and fired her question, to the incredulity of everyone in the venue.</p><p>“How was your vanilla Frappuccino, Milady?” she smiled waiting for everything to click with Clarke too.</p><p>The first look of recognition she got was not from Clarke and a “omg it’s her” was heard around the venue coming from Raven’s mouth. The venue went silent, people in there could have heard a farting fly.</p><p>“Holy shi-, I – “Clarke was speechless for a few seconds, her mind not completely registering what was happening. “It was good” she replied lamely. “Thank you again. Seems like we meet each other again my serving knight.” She completed her answer adding a smile at the end, locking eyes with her.</p><p>“It was a pleasure” Lexa told her, keeping her gaze straight into Clarke’s blue eyes, who reminded her of a sapphire gemstone, she smiled and winked.</p><p>After their little moment, the Q&amp;A came to an end, and everyone was ushered where the M&amp;G was taking place.</p><p>----</p><p>“Talk about a coincidence, oh my god this is the greatest thing ever” Raven sing song, skipping next to Clarke on their way to Clarke’s dressing room. </p><p>“I was not expecting to meet her again… what do I do? We are obviously seeing each other again now that there is the M&amp;G, what do I do??” Clarke started to panic slightly once in her dressing room. She changed her clothes to a black ripped jean, red shirt, and a black leather jacket. Her go to outfit on stage.</p><p>“Calm your tits girl, it’s going to be fine, for the little I saw it seems MG is interested in you too.” Raven said trying to seem less excited that she was.</p><p>She loved this kind of situation were her friend was a flustered mess, because she obviously had a slight crush on a girl, for the first time in forever.</p><p>“MG? What are you talking about.?” Clarke confusedly tilted her head.</p><p>“Mysterious girl, also you look hot, stop fussing with your hair. It is time for the meet and greet. Let’s bring you to your future wife” Raven joked, taking Clarke’s hand and dragging her out.</p><p>“Raven don’t embarrass me”, Clarke squeaked.</p><p>----</p><p>The queue was long, and Lexa was not in a hurry to be at the front, so she decided to be the last one to go meet Clarke. Thinking that maybe this would give her enough time to gather herself and have a little more time with the pop singer.</p><p>It took approximatively fifteen minutes for Lexa to reach the curtains separating her from Clarke. Her nerves had picked up slightly, because who was she kidding, while confident in herself, she was a mess for a pretty girl, and Clarke? Clarke was gorgeous in her eyes.</p><p>The curtains slowly opened, revealing one of Clarke’s bodyguard who asked her to come forwards. Lexa took a few steps into the room and stopped short at what she saw. She hadn’t prepared herself enough for a leather jacket cladded Clarke. She took another deep breath to calm herself and made the last few steps to her.</p><p>“Hi again, Clarke.” She smiled softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spotlight of destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lexa and Clarke get to know each other a bit more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke, while being a famous pop star, was in pure panic inside her head. She had never been good dealing with pretty girls, and Lexa was more than. She found herself gapping like fish out of its aquarium, as Lexa made her way towards her.</p><p>“Hi again Clarke.” Lexa smiled softly, tilting her head slightly on the left.</p><p>“Uh-… Hi…Hi” Clarke stumbled over the simple greeting, face palming internally at how lame she sounded.  Raven snickering in the background at the exchange between the two party.</p><p>“It is nice to see you again, and I would like to apologize once more for the Frappuccino. I hope I didn’t put your trough any embarrassment.” Lexa sincerely said.</p><p>Clarke finally regaining her composure exhaled softly. “No, no don’t worry, it’s fine. So how about we take that picture so we can talk a little afterwards?”</p><p>“Yes sure, gladly. Do you mind if I put my arm around your waist?” Lexa inquired softly, as to not cross invisible border concerning Clarke physical space.</p><p>Instead of answering Clarke pulled her in, wrapping her own arm around Lexa’s back, pushing herself as tight as possible against her. Tilting her head back a bit she smiled up to Lexa who had wrapped her arm around her waist shortly after.</p><p>The click of the camera could be heard two times, and the photograph excused himself to go tend to every picture of the M&amp;G. </p><p>Left almost alone together, with Raven lingering in the back, badly hiding the fact that she was staring at them, Clarke grabbed Lexa’s upper arm, squeezing. </p><p>“So, are you from here or did you travel to see the concert?”</p><p>“Oh, I live here in Switzerland, but in the Alps, long range of mountains, not too far from here. How do you like Europe so far? I think you have one more date no?” Lexa asked her never losing eye contact.</p><p>“I- yes one more in Vienna, in about three weeks, we have some down time after tonight so we can rest and discover other places.”</p><p>“Ah if you wish to visit Switzerland, I would gladly be your guide. I am on holidays as of right now for a bit.” Lexa smiled boldly, thinking to herself how crazy it was to even think this beautiful blond would accept her offer.</p><p>“Uhm… I don’t know. I guess it depends I would probably need to ask my manager about it. I can’t really go travel with people I hardly know, even if they are gorge- really nice.” Clarke explained, blushing slightly at the almost slip up from her fuzzy brain.</p><p>“I understand, don’t worry. I was not expecting you to actually accept it right of the bat.” Lexa half-smiled</p><p>“Clarkie, we need to go and get you ready for the show. Common! Stop flirting and let’s go.” Raven yelled from the other side of the room.</p><p>“RAVEN!” Clarke cried out, completely embarrassed. “I am so sorry …?” She trailed of realizing she did not know the girl name.</p><p>“Lexa. Lexa Woods.” Lexa supplied smiling broadly at Clarke widening of her eyes. “Yes, I know how fitting my last name is. Considering I am working as a mountain guide.”</p><p>Clarke chuckled. “How very fitting indeed. I have to go, maybe I see you again in the venue…” Clarke trailed off, suddenly hit by an idea she hopes she would not regret later. She quickly looked around them before reaching in her jacket pocket, searching for a small piece of paper she had previously prepare hoping she would not chicken out of it. Once she got it, she reached towards Lexa to give her a hug and slip the paper inside her jeans back pocket.</p><p>“What ar- “</p><p>“Shhh, Text me some time. I really liked our conversation but please don’t share my number. I hope I can trust you with this.”</p><p>“Yes sure, I promise you. I m keeping it under lock.” Lexa smiled to Clarke, before she gave her a last hug and ran away to Raven, urging her to move.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Lexa went back to the venue taking the almost same place in front of the stage, her mind reeling at everything that had happen some minutes ago. She reached for her phone, saving the number Clarke gave her, and ripped the little paper in tiny little pieces before disposing them inside her own pocket.</p><p>While waiting for the concert to finally start, Lexa found her old friend Echo in the crowd and they chatted for bit, before the light dimmed and Echo went back to her own friends.</p><p>Lexa focused her eyes on the stage as Clarke made her grand entrance, singing her song “Meet again”.</p><p>After one hour or so of the concert, the crowd cheering louder than Lexa was used to, she caught something odd from the corner of her eye. Looking up she noticed that the spotlight she had spotted earlier before the concert had not been screw tight, as she thought the engineer would. The music blasting from the speaker near it making it dangerously sway more and more.</p><p>In a moment Lexa was lunging herself above the barricade, jumping onto the stage, reaching forward for an unaware Clarke, body slamming her and sending them flying backwards a few meters on the stage.<br/>
At the same time the spotlight was crashing on the floor, exploding in tiny sharp piece of glasses from the lamp.</p><p>In the chaos of it all, the screams from the crowd, the dancers running off the stage or jumping down it, Lexa held Clarke close to her, while laying on her side, slightly on top of Clarke. Her head pounding from the chock. She raised herself a bit farther away from Clarke, assessing her for any injuries.</p><p>“Hey, are you alright? Does anything hurt?” Lexa asked her. Clarke confusedly looked up at her through lidded eyes. </p><p>“I – uhm “. She cleared her throat. “Yes, I think I am alright. Just chocked. What happened?”</p><p>“One of the spotlights was not well screwed in, and with the vibration it started moving and …” Lexa trailed off looking at the stage behind them.</p><p>Lexa was suddenly removed harshly from Clarke and pushed to the side before any of them could say anything more. A Swarm of people, surrounding Clarke, leading her off stage. Lexa stood there not knowing exactly what to do with herself.</p><p>“Hey, come with me. You are bleeding, let me patch you up”. A voice to her right said, tearing her gaze from Clarke, to look at the voice. Lexa was greeted by Raven smiling kindly to her, encouraging her to follow to the side of the stage a little father away from Clarke and who she supposed was her manager.</p><p>“So, what’s your name MG?” Raven asked her.</p><p>“MG?” Lexa inquired, “my name is Lexa. I guess you are Raven. I saw you at the M&amp;G.”</p><p>“Yes, and MG stands for Mysterious Girl, it’s the name I gave you after Clarke came bragging to me about meeting her serving knight at the coffee shop earlier. Which is Knight in shining armor sounds more legit right now.” Raven said, eyes twinkling with mirth. </p><p>“Oh okay, did she really talk about me?” Lexa asked absently, her gaze drifting again towards Clarke corner. Their gaze met for a few long seconds, she nodded softly at the blonde letting a soft smile show.</p><p>Lexa winced a bit, as Raven started to disinfect the small wound on her forehead, removing a little piece of shard from the spotlight incident, before plastering it and squeezing her shoulder as an apology.</p><p>“There you go, all new. Did Clarke had the gut to give you her number yet? Because if not, I think she very well might now that you saved her ass.” Raven said affectingly looking where Lexa’s gaze had wandered again on its own accord.</p><p>“hm? Oh, yes she gave it to me at the end of the M&amp;G, when you told her to stop flirting and moving.” Lexa said laughing, Raven joined her, and both started laughing louder, gathering some looks from everyone around them, still running about to clear the stage and reorder the backstage area.</p><p>“I like you Lexa, you seem to be someone people can count on.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be doing the job I do, if people couldn’t trust me.” Lexa said smugly facing Raven.</p><p>She heard Raven muttered a small “nice”, at the same time a hand landed on her shoulder, making her turn around. She was greeted by a man, not much taller than her, long brown hair, and brown eyes.</p><p>“Hi, Lexa is it? I want to thank you for acting so quick and saving Clarke for probably a lot worst than a few bruises.”<br/>
“It’s alright, I am used to act quickly, and I couldn’t really let anything happened to Clarke, if it was in my power. You are?”</p><p>“Sorry, I am Finn, Clarke manager. I apologize for tossing you out, earlier, I was worried about Clarke safety and since I had no idea who you were, and with the chaos going around at the time. I panicked for her safety.” Finn said honestly.</p><p>“No, problem. I understand.” Lexa smiled and acquiesced.</p><p>Her gaze was teared away from Finn as Clarke made her way towards her, she reached for the girl and brought her in for a long comforting hug. </p><p>“Are you alright, beautiful?”</p><p>“Yes, I am okay. Thank you” Clarke mumbled inside Lexa’s shoulder, embracing her tighter.</p><p>Someone cleared their throat behind them, making them reluctantly step away from each other.</p><p>“Let’s get you to your dressing room Clarke, so you can change into comfier clothes.”</p><p>Lexa and Clarke shared a look, not ready to be separated just yet. Clarke reached out to Lexa’s hand, linking them together. Smiling shyly to her.</p><p>“Come with me?”</p><p>“If it’s alright with everyone, then sure.” Lexa said for everyone of importance around to hear, not wanting to cause anymore problems, to the already packed chaos day. No one said anything, beside Raven stating that either way it was Clarke’s decision in the end and if she wanted Lexa to come, Then Lexa had to come. Throwing a suggestive look to Clarke who rolled her eyes. Lexa let out a small guffaw to their silly antics and nodded her head to say she would come.</p><p>Clarke tugged on her hand and they made their way to the dressing room, further away in a calmer place of the venue.</p><p>Hand in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Late night embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had spent some time in Clarke dressing room while the blonde was changing and showering, they had spoke for a while before Clarke and her team had to leave for their hotel. Lexa had made her way to hers too because she had to leave not too late in the morning.</p>
<p>Changing into more relaxing clothes Lexa had made her way to the couch and sat down, reaching for her phone on the coffee table.<br/>She smiled pushing the send button.</p>
<p>Lexa 9 pm: Hey, I hope you could reach your hotel without any problem<br/> and that you are feeling fine after everything that happened today…</p>
<p>Clarke 9:05 pm: Hey you, yes everything is alright.<br/>I am just in my room now and I am bored.</p>
<p>Clarke answered before an idea crossed her mind. </p>
<p>Clarke 9:07: Are you still in town or have you left <br/>for your place already?</p>
<p>Lexa 9:15 pm: I am still in town, I am leaving tomorrow morning, why? </p>
<p>Lexa 9:16 pm: Miss me already?</p>
<p>Clarke 9:30 pm: If I say yes, do I sound needy?</p>
<p>Lexa 9:32 pm: I guess it make us both needy then.<br/>What are you up to, besides being bored?</p>
<p>Clarke 9:35 pm: Do you think we could meet <br/>and get something to eat or take a walk?</p>
<p>Lexa was more than surprised with the proposition, but a wide smile started making its way on her face before replaying.</p>
<p>Lexa 9:35 pm: Sure, would you like for me to come and pick you up? <br/>I have my car here and if it gets too cold, we can always stay inside.</p>
<p>Clarke 9:45 pm: Yes, please that’s sounds perfect.<br/>Can you pick me up at Berghof hotel?<br/>Do you know where it is?</p>
<p>Lexa 9:50 pm: Yes, I know where it is. Be there in 20 minutes. <br/>See you soon beautiful.</p>
<p>Clarke 9:50 pm: Can’t wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke was a mess, not knowing what to wear for her and Lexa late night date.</p>
<p>“Is it even a date?” Clarke asked out loud. </p>
<p>“It seems like it Clarkie.” Raven snickered from the couch, watching her friends throw her clothes all over the bed and floor. “Why are you so stressed about this? The girl saved your life today, you can’t really embarrass yourself more than when you stuttered like a fool at the M&amp;G.”</p>
<p>“Raven please stop mocking me and help me there… “. Clarke said her voice dropping slightly. “I really like her, I don’t want to be a mess around her, but she is… she just has something that is pulling me to her, and I don’t know where this come. I just want to look nice, Raven”</p>
<p>“Okay, here put this on.” Raven said standing up, making her way to Clarke’s mess of a bed, picking up black jeans, a white T-Shirt and her leather jacket.</p>
<p>While Clarke was changing her clothes, her phone shimmed in with a new message, before she could reach for it, Raven was on it reading the message out loud. </p>
<p>Lexa 10:15 pm: I am here, waiting for you back entrance. <br/>I thought it would be easier for you to sneak out. <br/>There are people out front.</p>
<p>Raven smiled to Clarke “Looks like you’ve got a keeper here.” </p>
<p>“Apparently yes, okay I am going. I will text you to let you know how it’s going.” Clarke told Raven, before making her way to the door, then making her way to the elevator, and to the back entrance.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Lexa was waiting in her car, reclining in her seat, deep in thought. She was jerked out of them when a light knock sounded against her car window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking out the passenger window, she unlocked her door and jumped out of her car, making her way around. </p>
<p>“Hey” she said to the blond, leaning for a hug. She felt the blonde leaned into her embrace too and they stayed longer that a simple hug between friends should last. </p>
<p>“Hey” Clarke answered back smiling shyly. Lexa reach for the door handle and opened it for Clarke, helping her in before closing the door and making her way back to the driver seat.</p>
<p>“Where are we going” Clarke asked once the two of them were on the road, streetlights by along the road casting shadows inside the car. </p>
<p>“I thought we could grab something at a drive-in, and then drive somewhere quieter to eat and talk.” Lexa answered, turning her head towards Clarke giving her a little smile.</p>
<p>“Sounds good.”</p>
<p>The two of them settle in a peaceful silence, until Lexa reached the drive-in, where both ordered their meals and warm chocolate to go, before heading back on the road. After they left the drive-in the conversation started up, both girls sharing anecdotes, laughing, and singing to songs on the radio for a little while. The car habitant settled back into silence for the last five minutes of the drive, before Lexa pulled up at the top of a hill.</p>
<p>The view from there was beautiful, the mountains surrounding the area were bathed in the moon light, the town they could see down the hill casted a yellowish glow into the atmosphere, and a light wind was blowing.</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke made their way out of the car, walking further away to a bench, where they sat to eat their food. Leaning back on the bench after their meal both girls enjoyed their time together, getting to know each other.</p>
<p>“It’s nice here” Clarke exclaimed in the silence that had surrounded them after hours of talking, she shivered lightly and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to keep warm.</p>
<p>“It is indeed.” Lexa watched Clarke folding on herself, without a second thought, she slides herself closer to the blonde on the bench, reaching around her shoulders and holding her in her arms. </p>
<p>“Thank you” Clarke whispered, burrowing herself more closely into Lexa side. Leaning back a little bit to leave a small kiss on the brunette jaw, before hiding her face in Lexa’s neck.</p>
<p>Lexa relaxed and left a small kiss on Clarke’s forehead as an answer.</p>
<p>----<br/>As time passed, the day reached midnight and the two women sat there trading light caresses on shoulders and knees, leaving from time-to-time little kisses on cheeks, forehead, and jaws.</p>
<p>Clarke had taken some time to text quickly Raven to let her know her date was going really well and that she was safe. She had gotten Raven answer in the form of droplets, peaches, and smirking emojis. Which she had shown Lexa, and both women had laugh until their abs hurt.</p>
<p>“Lexa, do you think you could show me around your country?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sure.” </p>
<p>“I just need to tell Finn and Raven, to see how we can organize everything, and maybe I could come back with you tomorrow?” Clarke looked up into Lexa’s eyes.</p>
<p>“As long as it’s alright with your manager and best friend, it’s fine with me. I can give them my address and phone number in case they want to be sure I am not going to kidnap you. Or even a copy of my ID…” </p>
<p>“Hey Lexa, calm down.” Clarke laugh as she cut into Lexa, extremely cute and safety oriented, rant.</p>
<p>“I-, sorry. I just want them and for you to feel safe. Let’s bring you to your hotel first, so you can ask them in the morning. You can give me your answer after, I had planned to leave early but I can wait to leave until 2 pm. Would that work?”</p>
<p>“Perfect, I will let you know around 10 am, because it’s so late already.” Clarke said looking at her phone to see that it was 1:30 am.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s bring you back then.” Lexa said standing up, reaching for Clarke’s hand, leading them to the car, helping Clarke in again, before making her way to her seat and starting the car on their way back to the Berghof hotel.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Clarke 10:20 am: “Hey you, everything is good. <br/>Finn just wants you to come here. <br/>So, you two can share some information,<br/>and then we can leave together.”</p>
<p>Lexa 10:30 am: “Alright I will be there at 1 pm,<br/>just time for me to get ready and check-out.<br/>See you soon”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Balcony charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this one. *wink wink*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa knocked on the door of Clarke’s hotel room, it was earlier than 1 pm, but she had nothing to do anymore after checking out of her hotel room. She had gone to have breakfast in town to make time pass quicker, after she had packed her bag into her car. </p><p>When the door opened, she was greeted by Finn, who invited her in and to seat on the couch in the living room, telling her Clarke was down having breakfast with Raven and that she would be up in a short while. Finn and she got to talk about the next few days where she and the blonde would be away. Lexa reassured Finn on their whereabout once they would reach her place, gave him her address and they exchanged their number in case of anything happening ranging from change of plans regarding the tour or Clarke and Lexa’s stay.</p><p>Clarke had arrived twenty minutes later, falling face to face with a laughing Lexa at her door. She had startled the girl a little and once both realized who was the other, they had smiled to each other and hugged. Clarke had made her way to her room to take her belongings, before making her way back to where the brunette was standing. </p><p>After a little conversation with everyone, the girls gave their goodbyes to everyone in the room and made their way to Lexa’s car at the back entrance of the hotel.</p><p>----</p><p>One hour into the drive, Clarke and Lexa decided to stop at restaurant on the side of the highway, to buy something to eat and drink, later they went back on the road for the last hour of road they had to reach Lexa’s place.</p><p>“Tell me more about you?”</p><p>“What do you want to know Clarke?”</p><p>“mmh…” Clarke pondered for a bit. “What’s the more important thing for you in relationship?”</p><p>“I have been disappointed a lot in the past, even more recently, my ex-girlfriend cheated on me with a guy. I discovered it, put an end to it. I would say honesty, loyalty and communication are really important to me. Also, I won’t say great sex isn’t important.”  Lexa casted a side glance to Clarke with a little smirk playing on at the corner of her mouth.</p><p>Clarke stared at her, quite surprised by how bold Lexa’s last sentence was, she laughed shaking her head a little. </p><p>“Of course, great sex is always important. I do understand why you would be more careful now with a new relationship. I know the feeling; my relationships haven’t always been… easy either.” Clarke answered her voice lowering, she cleared her throat.</p><p>“I can imagine.” Lexa said reaching her hand towards Clarke’s squeezing her left resting on her thigh. She smiled softly to the blonde and let Clarke intertwined their hands for comfort for the rest of the ride.</p><p>----<br/>
“Hey Clarke, look.” Lexa exclaimed when they reach a dirt road, after leaving the main mountain road.</p><p>When Clarke looked up from her text conversation with Raven, she was greeted by a view she would probably remember for a long time. Before her stood in the middle of a forest clearing a beautiful wooden cabin, on the right side of it lay a little lake with a small deck and boat attached to it. The cabin was two story high with large glass window at the top and sliding glass door window on the ground floor, which lead to a large balcony. The surrounding area was made of forest beside a part that was the down part of a cliff that stood large and imposing above the lake and house. All in all, it was the most beautiful sight that had come to Clarke’s view. What struck her the most was the feeling of incredible peace and the silence of nature surrounding them.</p><p>“It’s incredible…” Clarke trailed off, not knowing exactly how to put words on what was right in front of her eyes, she realized then that Lexa had stopped the car, and was watching her intently, she smiled to the girl before reaching for the door handle and jumping out of the car. </p><p>Making her way towards the house, where she could see stairs that lead on the balcony, she didn’t hear Lexa chuckle behind too entrance by the magic of the place.</p><p>Lexa let the blonde beauty discover her place while she took their belongings in the trunk of her car, before closing it and making her way to her front door.</p><p>----</p><p>After deposing their bags into her room Lexa made her way to the glass door leading outside, where she found Clarke staring ahead at some deer that were sipping water from the lake, unbothered by the fact humans where not too far from them. </p><p>Lexa in a moment of utter confidence backed up by their small kisses and touch from the past days, came behind Clarke enveloping her in her arms, resting her jaw on the girl shoulder, she felt Clarke lean back into her and tightened her hold around the blonde waist. She heard Clarke release a soft breath before the girl softly turned her head towards Lexa’s leaving a small chaste kiss on the very corner of her lips. The closest they had been to actually kiss each other. </p><p>Both women stood there enjoying the warmth their bodies were packing together, breathing in the pure mountain air and the fresh sent of pine trees wafting in the wind.</p><p>“Are you tired, Clarke?” Lexa whispered, feeling Clarke nodding she pulled back, reached for the blonde’s hand and lead her inside on the couch, where both of them sat and watch tv for a while, relaxing in each other arms. Something had shift in both of them during their embrace on the balcony but neither felt ready to take a step further at the moment, so they settled and before they knew, the were asleep in the safety of the other arms.</p><p>----</p><p>A few days had pass at Lexa’s place, between discovering the trails for Clarke and Lexa bringing her camping for one night, to watch the Adélaïde’s meteors shower pass in the dark sky, the girls enjoyed some swimming fun and tanning time. They had grown closer together learning bits and bouts about what made the other who they are. </p><p>After another long day of walking, Clarke had told Lexa to ease up on it because she was starting to get too sore, Lexa had laughed and playfully pushed Clarke towards the bathroom telling her to take a long warm bath and that she would make them dinner.</p><p>----</p><p>Lexa was busying herself in the kitchen cutting veggies, chicken and cooking rice, for their dinner, she had opened a bottle of apricot juice that she was enjoying while cooking everything. She had planned to make a chicken curry dish, one of her specialty. </p><p>Letting everything steer on the gas cookers, she made her way out on the balcony to dress the table, adding some candles to it, to make the atmosphere more romantic and cozier. She wanted Clarke to feel romanced and to not worry about a thing. Once she had finished dressing the table, she made her way back to her kitchen to plat the food, and right at the same time she could hear Clarke make her way back down.</p><p>“Clarke head to the balcony, the table is dressed I am coming with the plates.” She said loudly as for Clarke to hear her.</p><p>“Alright Lex.” She heard Clarke’s answering.</p><p>-----</p><p>Clarke had made her out and had sat down at the table enchanted by the romanticism Lexa was making proof of. She felt herself blush a little, thinking that if Lexa weren’t going to kiss her tonight, she would do it no matter what. </p><p>“This all looks wonderful Lexa, thank you!” Clarke told her once she had brought their dish and sat down in front of her.</p><p>“Only the best for a beautiful girl like you.”</p><p>“Charmer, you are beautiful too Lexa.” Clarke said lowering her gaze slightly, feeling her cheeks warm.</p><p>They enjoyed their dinner partaking in a lot of different topics conversation ranging from Lexa’s work and friends to Clarke’s favorite tour, her fans and what she would love to do for herself too.</p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Lexa and Clarke had made their way back inside to dispose and do the dishes, before Lexa took Clarke’s hand, leading her outside again on the balcony but on the other side of the house, where stood a double place hammock, once both were settled inside, after laughing like manic when Clarke toppled over the first time she tried to sit in, Lexa brought her arm behind Clarke’s neck, while the blond snuggled herself into the green-eyed beauty. </p><p>A peaceful silence washed over them, both girls enjoying the peaceful moment.</p><p>Suddenly a shooting star passed by in the night sky, and they both turned towards each other smiling brightly, the light of the small fire pit, Lexa had lit before dinner, reflecting in Clarke’s ocean blue eyes.<br/>
Time stood still for a fraction of a moment, where both set of eyes roamed the other face, stopping on lips and back to eyes before the air charged with a warm kind of passion and both set of lips touched each other for the first time.</p><p>Lexa had never felt so exhilarated while kissing someone, Clarke’s lips felt soft like velvet against hers, she separated their lips to change the angle before crashing them more fervently together, she felt Clarke let out a small moan, that has her answering with a suck on the blond bottom lip. Reaching her hand to cup Clarke’s cheek, strocking it softly.</p><p>Clarke on her side was in heaven, she had been wondering for a week now how it would feel to kiss Lexa, and now that she was, she could definitely say that her hopes were meet on the highest of high. She felt like she was floating, grabbing more firmly at Lexa’s waist as to try and stay in the moment, she felt Lexa pulled back a little before coming back surer, more passionately at her, moving one of her hand to hold Lexa’s one on her cheek, she let out another small moan.</p><p>----</p><p>Breaking for air, both girls stared into each other eyes, before leaving small pecks on each other lips. Smiling shyly yet comfortingly, both settled back down in a more comfortable position, holding each other close into the night, sharing more kisses and light caresses.</p><p>It was late, when they made their way back to Lexa’s room, getting ready for bed each on their side, both not wanting things to go too quickly.</p><p>Once they were ready, they made their way into bed and laying face to face, before Lexa reach for Clarke neck and pulled her into another passionate, good night kiss, which Clarke answered all the more fervently. Feeling things turning to be too much and putting a stop to their make-out session, Clarke softly reach for Lexa, pulling her in, holding her close.</p><p>“Good night babe.”</p><p>“Sleep well sweetheart.” Lexa softly exhaled into Clarke’s neck, before they both fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Across the waters of time, keep you with me in my heart.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa had been out for a run around her private lake for about one hour and she was making her way back to her house, in the distance she could see Clarke enjoying a cup of, probably, coffee on the balcony and reaching for her phone before answering it. </p><p>The girls had woken up tangled into each other around nine and both had decided to enjoy their newfound proximity and made out for quite a while in bed, hands wandering, discovering new unreached places that used to be forbidden now able to caress and grab, lips had roamed necks, jaws, and cheeks. Whispering soft nothing into each other ears, laughing to bad pick-up lines and all around really not funny jokes.</p><p>When they both had gotten hungry, they had shower and started to make breakfast. Lexa and Clarke had both felt something shift when realizing how domestic and natural it all felt to do that together.<br/>
Lexa had then gone for a run and Clarke had stayed back home to enjoy the morning sun on the balcony.<br/>
----<br/>
Lexa had upped her pace when seeing Clarke, suddenly, collapsed on the deck of the balcony, concerned by what had happened she sprinted the last few meters to reach her blond beauty.</p><p>Upon arriving at her side, she could hear someone on the phone trying to talk to Clarke and get her attention, and her sweet blonde with tears running down her cheeks in a constant flow. Lexa reach for Clarke pulling her into her lap holding her to her chest and comforting her, before reaching for the phone that displayed Finn’s name.</p><p>“Hi Finn, it’s Lexa. What happened?”</p><p>“Hi Lexa, something happened back home, and I was just telling Clarke the sad news. We have to postpone the tour and I need you to bring Clarke back here the sooner you can.”</p><p>“Okay I understand, may I ask what happened?”</p><p>“Clarke’s stepfather, Marcus, died last night. A car accident.”</p><p>“Oh… alright. Would it be ok if I come with you all? I don’t want to leave her going trough this alone?” Lexa asked Finn hopefully, while bending down to softly leave a careful kiss on top of the blonde’s forehead, enlacing her more tightly, when a soft “Yes, please.” Erupted from Clarke’s mouth.</p><p>“Yes, no problem, I will organize our leave with the airport now and we are waiting for you two to get here. When do you think you can be here?”</p><p>“Give me the time to pack our stuff, and we should be there in about 3 hours. I will let you know when we leave.” Lexa said.</p><p>“Okay perfect… and Lexa, please take care of Clarke.”</p><p>“I will.  See you soon.” Lexa hanged up, before putting the phone on the table aside, reaching to carry Clarke bridal style in her arms, standing up from the ground and going inside to deposit Clarke onto the couch.</p><p>When Lexa tried to leave Clarke side, Clarke reached for her arm pulling her in again, not wanting to be left alone.</p><p>“Don’t leave please.” Clarke whimpered into Lexa’s neck.</p><p>“I am not, I have to pack our bags and put them in the car sweetheart. We have to go back to your team, there is a plane waiting for you to go back to LA.”</p><p>Fresh tears started to make their way to Clarke’s cheek. “Will… Will you come too?” She asked the brunette brokenly, her eyes shimmering. </p><p>“Yes, I am not leaving you. I am coming with you. Now do you feel ok to stay on the couch while I pack, or do you want to stay with me while I do it?”</p><p>“Can I, uhm, I will come with you.”</p><p>“Ok” Lexa said, taking Clarke’s hand into hers. Making their way to the upper level of the house to the room.</p><p>----</p><p>The ride was a quiet affair, Clarke was lost into her memories, and Lexa was respectful enough to leave her be, she did have a hand on Clarke’s thigh for support and to remind her that she wasn’t alone.</p><p>Clarke’s parents Abby and Jake had divorce when she was fifteen, they had fallen out of love, but they never had any horrendous arguments, they just didn’t feel the sparks anymore and had decided to put an end to their marriage before it had time to turn ugly. They had taken a night to explain everything to their daughters. Madi hadn’t quite understood everything happening but Clarke was devastated. She had acted up for a while, before understanding that her parents would always love her and her sister and that wouldn’t change.</p><p>After the divorce, her mom had found a nice man, Marcus, which with she fell in love after a few months. The man had never tried to replace Clarke’s and Madi’s dad, Jake, which Clarke was thankful for. She had a good relationship with Marcus, they had learned to know each other, and she had respect for the man who brought back a smile to her mom’s face. Nevertheless, she secretly wished that her parents would find their way back to each other someday.</p><p>To say Clarke was shocked and heart broken over Marcus’s passing was an understatement, she worried for her mom, and couldn’t wait to be back with her family for all of them to grieve and just be in the comfort of her first home in the arms of her mom.</p><p>Across the waters of time, Clarke would always keep him with her, in her heart.</p><p>Clarke was brought out of her memories by soft fingers caressing her cheek.</p><p>“Sorry, what did you say?”</p><p>“Do you want something to eat or drink? I need to stop to take some gas.” Lexa said a soft look in her eyes.<br/>
Clarke smiled faintly, staring into her favorite green eyes, that showed nothing else than love and understanding. She had learned that Lexa was not someone who would pity people, she would encourage them, support them and love them for who the were, and Clarke, in this moment, couldn’t be more grateful for Lexa.</p><p>“A water and some chocolate?”</p><p>“OK, I will be back in five.” Lexa answered leaning to softly peck Clarke’s lips, before exiting the car.</p><p>----</p><p>It had been six hours since they all had taken off from Switzerland, in the private jet, towards Los Angeles Airport. The plane was making its way above the Atlantic, soon to be reaching New York, JFK airport to make a quick landing to take some kerosene for their last hours of flying, across the United-States. </p><p>Clarke had been asleep for quite a while, with her head tuck on Lexa’s lap, who was running her fingers softly into blonde locks.</p><p>Lexa had been in a quiet conversation with Raven and Finn for the past hour, learning things about them and exchanging stories about their own lives, being careful to not talk too much about the tragedy that had them on their way back to California.</p><p>Finn had taken care off the administration concerning the tour and had informed the fans of the postponing of the tour without being explicit about Marcus’s passing, but the media had found out somehow and had released the information all over the internet and newspaper. The fans reaction had been more than wonderful, from love messages of encouragement and condolences to creating artwork and much more.</p><p>Clarke had seen them when she had connected quickly on her social media accounts, and had thank them profusely, before logging out for an undetermined time.</p><p>----</p><p>The plane habitants were on effervescence, they were preparing for landing, reaching for their belongings to be back in place and taking their seats and securing their belts.</p><p>The flight had gone without an itch, it was on time to land smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone had exited it after the pilots had stop it in its spot and cut off the engine, wishing them well and expressing their condolences.</p><p>----</p><p>Finn had parted ways with Raven, Lexa and Clarke leaving the girls with the driver they had booked to bring them back to Clarke’s mom’s house.</p><p>Once they reached the house, Clarke was out like a bolt, running to her mom, who was on the patio in front of the door, crashing into the comforting arms of the woman she loved more than anyone.</p><p>Both sobbing, holding each other like there was no tomorrow, Madi joined them, and the three of them stayed there, crying into each other arms, before untangling themselves, drying their tears and making their way inside.</p><p>----</p><p>In the background, Lexa and Raven observed the trio, soft compassionate smile on their faces. Both grabbed all their belongings before following the family inside the house.</p><p>Leaving the bags at the bottom of the stairs, Raven had taken Lexa by the arm, bringing her into the living room where Clarke was talking to her mom and holding Madi. </p><p>Once they had entered the room, Abby looked up to them.</p><p>“Hi, sorry for not welcoming you, I am Abby. Hi Raven.” She said before hugging Raven and pulling back to rest her gaze on the brunette.</p><p>“Hi, I am Lexa. It’s nice to meet you, even though I wish it was in other circumstances. My sincere condolences for your loss.” Lexa said confidently, yet softly.</p><p>“Thank you, Lexa. Come on in you two, take a seat.” Abby said before going back to the couch to take a seat with Madi, who had move to seat farther away from Clarke’s embrace, seeing the new arrivals.</p><p>Lexa and Raven made their way to the couch and each of them took a seat next to Clarke. The blonde reach for Lexa’s hand without a second thought and burrow herself against the warmth of the brunette side, tucking her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck, who promptly wrapped her arm around the blonde shoulders and pulling her in, leaving a soft chaste kiss to her head.</p><p>Abby and Madi had been both watching the soft interaction, and both had looked to each other, having a conversation with their eyes only, smiling to each other, before Madi leaned into her mom’s side.</p><p>The four ladies spent some time talking about the tour and tried to keep the mood light for the evening, ordering pizza, and enjoying a quiet evening with each other, before the harder times that were to come the next days, with the preparation for the funeral.</p><p>A few hours after the pizza were finished, everyone made their way to their room, Raven took the guest room, Abby and Madi used their own and Clarke had taken Lexa’s hand to pull her in the direction of her own room. Where they had deposited their bags before dinner.</p><p>Both girls went trough their nighty rituals, and found themselves pressed together in Clarke’s bed, facing each other.</p><p>“Thank you for being here.”</p><p>“Of course.” Lexa answered softly, cupping Clarke’s cheek. </p><p>Clarke smiled lightly and reach for Lexa’s neck, pulling her in for a long soft and comforting kiss.</p><p>----<br/>
“I think I am falling for you.” Someone whispered into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Emotional rollercoaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lot is happening this chapter, it is also the longest one so far, to excuse myself for the time it took to update.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: Light mention of suicide and selfharm announced by ***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day passed slowly and quietly for everyone, the funeral was held in a small church with about two hundred people attending. Marcus was a good and loving man, always ready to help is neighbors, so it wasn't a secret that he was well loved by the community. </p>
<p>Abby, Madi and Clarke had put on brave faces during it, trying to not shatter and sob uncontrollably. Raven and Lexa being there for them helped a lot, while not being able to take on the hurt, they were steady support.</p>
<p>After the funeral, everyone close to the family was invited for a drink of remembrance, where they could talk and enjoy memories, grief with each other. All in all, while painful it was also liberating for the girls, to realize that everything would be alright.</p>
<p>Clarke had cling to Lexa for the whole day, never parting hands with her, she just didn’t feel comfortable in her own mental state to be left alone.</p>
<p>While Clarke had always been a positive girl, a darker side of her was well hidden beneath the surface, something she had never talked about to anyone. With the recent event, everything she had safely stored away in her subconscious came back full force in the fore front of her mind, making her anxious. She decided she needed help with it because she couldn’t go on like this anymore.</p>
<p>“Lex, I need to talk to you when we are back home.” She said lowly as to not make everyone else aware of her condition.</p>
<p>“Yes Clarke, anything you want.” Lexa answered before holding Clarke closer to her and leaving a small kiss on her lips.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>It had been several hours since Clarke and Lexa had been back home with Abby, Madi and Raven, yet Lexa had been patiently waiting for Clarke to bring up the subject she wanted to talk about. She could see something was wrong or at least troubling her girlfriend.</p>
<p>She decided to finally take matters into her own hands and pull Clarke upstairs in the safety of their shared room.</p>
<p>“Clarke, babe, talk to me.” She softly told her after sitting both of them comfortably on their bed.</p>
<p>Clarke took a long breathe before releasing it slowly, and sitting facing Lexa, reaching to join their hands as to stay grounded while she explained her deepest secret to the girl, she thought the world of.</p>
<p>“Alright, first please let me get everything out before saying anything, because if I don’t do it, I am not sure I can tell you everything.” To this Lexa squeezed lightly her hands and nodded.</p>
<p>“A few years back, when I started my career, everything was so sudden and overwhelming that I started to lose control of my life and lose myself into the fame and my ego grew ten times what it is now, leaving me doing things I should never have. I had taken a really wrong path mentally…” Clarke took a small breath before continuing.</p>
<p>“I had started to party too much, I made the wrong connection with the wrong people, started to treat the people closest to me like they were nothing less than annoyance. Once I realize how I was acting towards them, I made changes to rectify everything I did wrong by them, trust me it was a long way to get them to trust and pardon me. While I had succeeded on repairing my friendships and family relations, my mental had taken a much darker path.<br/>
I was deeply ashamed of my action and I couldn’t pardon myself for what I had done.” </p>
<p>Clarke looked up to see if Lexa was still following, meeting her soft green gaze upon her she smiled lightly.<br/>
Lexa pushed a few of her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek softly, nodding her head as to say, please continue, I am here.</p>
<p>***<br/>
Taking a deep breath, readying herself for the most complicated part of the talk, she leaned into Lexa for comfort and mostly because she was afraid to see the disappointment on her lover’s face.</p>
<p>“I tried to end my life one day, thinking maybe it would be better for everyone else if I wasn’t there. When I couldn’t go trough it, I started to self-harm. It was not a daily thing, mostly only when I felt really bad, or actually when I couldn’t feel a thing and it was so oppressing that I needed release of some sorts. No one never noticed everything, I was always good to hide my pain.” </p>
<p>She felt Lexa hold her closer and that was all it took for something to unlock inside her heart, she began sobbing into Lexa’s chest, releasing all the hurt and pain she had so safely hidden in herself for years. Lexa feeling there was more to it, kept quiet and hold the girl she loved close to her.</p>
<p>After a good ten minutes of silent sobbing Clarke finally started to talk again.</p>
<p>“On day I realized that I needed to get better, that my mindset needed to change, I went to see a psychiatrist for a while to sort things out, it helped a lot. Sometimes when things get overwhelming again, like losing Marcus, it brought back my insecurities, and I am telling you all of this because I really think that I need to be completely honest with who I am with me but also for you, because event though it hasn’t been a long time, I really do feel something strong for you and I see us together for hopefully a long time.” Clarke ended her speech whispering the last few words.</p>
<p>She felt Lexa leave a quick kiss to her head before slowly laying down on the bed, taking Clarke with her, still holding firmly on the blonde’s body.</p>
<p>“Thank you, for trusting me Clarke. I can only tell you than I am proud of you, for finding the courage in yourself to make amends with your friends and family back then, and for seeking help to get better. I know firsthand how hard it is to handle overwhelming situation. I went through similar events, while it had nothing to do with the fame world, I struggled about my own identity, about my place in this world and several heart breaks. I understand where you are coming from, and again I want to express how proud of you I am. It takes courage and resilience to admit to ourselves that we need to take better care of us too and take the first step into recovery.”</p>
<p>Clarke slowly rises herself from Lexa’s embrace to be able to look her in the eyes.<br/>
“Thank you for listening to me, and for your words.” She leaned down slowly to kiss Lexa’s lips.</p>
<p>***<br/>
Both girls melting into the softness of their lips meeting each other again and again, the kiss turned slightly more passionate has time passed, hands trailing path down backs and sides, reaching under clothes to touch the softness hiding underneath them.</p>
<p>“Clarke, are you sure? Not that I don’t want to, but I think it was an emotional day and maybe it’s not the best time…” Lexa whispered in between their lips.</p>
<p>Clarke pulled back a little bit looking into Lexa’s blown pupils, panting softly. Taking in consideration Lexa’s sentence.</p>
<p>She reached her hand up to slowly caress the brunette jaws, looking into her eyes, she smiled softly before leaning down to kiss those soft supple lips, for a short kiss.</p>
<p>“Thank you for being so thoughtful.” She said before resting her head on Lexa’s chest, sliding her hands on each side of her girlfriend to hold onto her.</p>
<p>Silence took over the room, the only sounds filling their ears being the soft patter of the rain drops hitting the window, it had started raining while Clarke was opening up her soul to Lexa, as if the sky has been on the same page as her, finally being able to release it’s slow drops out of the confine of its very cloudy soul. They could ear the soft voices of the other three girls in the house chatting away downstairs. A few hours passed in this comfortable silence, before both girls were taken by the tiredness of the emotional day and talk, both falling asleep in each other arms.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>A week later, everyone was feeling better and they had decided to enjoy the sunny day out in the garden house, by the pool. Lexa was inside preparing food with Abby, while Madi and Clarke where out in the garden, laughing and chasing each other around the pool deck.</p>
<p>“Lexa, we didn’t have so much time to talk together and get to know each other these past days.”</p>
<p>“Indeed, but the circumstances weren’t easy either. I want to thank you for welcoming me the way you did. I am happy to get to know you.”</p>
<p>“Me too Lexa, you are a really nice and see you and Clarke together really bring me joy. You two are so sweet to each other. It’s heart warming really.” Abby said pouring the lettuce sauce in the bowl.</p>
<p>They talked for a bit more getting to know each other, joking around and for Abby’s part telling embarrassing stories about her daughter.</p>
<p>----<br/>
A loud crash and cry, stopped them both from what they were talking about in the kitchen, alarmed by the noise both of them ran out of the house. Abby and Lexa came upon quite the sight.</p>
<p>Clarke was sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily while Madi was rolling on the floor laughing like a maniac at her sister.</p>
<p>“Are you alright honey?” Abby asked concerned. Clarke grunted but made no move to stand, feeling dizzy. “I slipped and fell down, I hit my head on the floor so no, not really.” Clarke answered sarcastically. </p>
<p>Abby walked up to her, to help her up, but the move was too quick for Clarke’s head who’s knees suddenly gave up under her, before she face-planted on the floor two strong arms were wrapping around her, hoisting her up into bridal style into them. She squealed lightly before laughing.</p>
<p>“Looks like you are always here at the right time, babe.” She teased Lexa lightly.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you something for your head and clean the small blood gash you have up there.” Lexa said, before walking inside with Abby on her heals. She deposited Clarke on the couch and sat down next to her, watching Abby come back from the kitchen with a painkiller and a soft towel.</p>
<p>“Here take this and let me look.” Clarke swallowed down the pill and turned herself so her mom could tend to her small wound.</p>
<p>“You should rest a bit and if your head keeps hurting you, let me know. I don’t think you have a concussion, but we never know.” Abby told her.</p>
<p>“Okay, mom.” Clarke smiled, leaning down to hug her mom in thanks.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>In the following days, Finn called Clarke to let her know about her last concert of tour that had been postpone to aske her what she wanted to do about it. Clarke had told him that she would give it, because she owned it to her fans and because she really wanted to visit another European country.</p>
<p>It had been settled then that Clarke, Lexa, Raven and the team would fly back to Austria, for the last concert that was to happen in the capital, Vienna.</p>
<p>They had flown all together from L.A to Frankfurt in Germany before Lexa was leaving their sides to go back to her home. It was arranged that Clarke would join her after the concert to enjoy some well-deserved holidays before going back to work in Los Angeles.</p>
<p>Lexa and Clarke had a long talk about how they would handle their long-distance relationship and both of them had come to an agreement, they would live it day by day and since both of them had manageable schedule they would make the best of it.</p>
<p>It was the night of the concert for Clarke and she was happy to spend it on stage in front of her fans, the crowd was crazy and fun. All in all, the concert and jokes the team and herself pulled onto each other made it for an incredible evening.</p>
<p>She had come back to her room at about midnight happy and excited that she would be back with Lexa in a two days’ time. Lexa had given her a key to her place because she had to work at the time Clarke would arrive with Raven, she had told her to make herself at home and enjoy the place and that she would see her there in the evening. A text was waiting for her on her phone that she had left on the bed side table before going to the arena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa 10:50 pm: Hi gorgeous girl of mine, I hope the concert went well and that you enjoyed it. I can’t wait to see your face after tomorrow, I miss you, babe. I am going to bed; I have an early wakeup call tomorrow. I have to leave at 4 am, to hike up the mountain and clean a path for the hikers. It’s going to be long and tiring, the weather should be fine, but in the mountains we never know. It all changes so quickly. Sorry, this is a long message, I just wanted to let you know my plans. I will leave home, a map and the trails I am going to use. In case of any problems. My team will know too. Anyway, I am going now. I wish you a very good night sweetheart. See you soon.”</p>
<p>Clarke smiled upon reading the text, deciding to reply with a text of her own, before falling asleep.</p>
<p>----<br/>
It was 3 am, Lexa was just only waking herself up with a coffee and a good breakfast. Her day would be long tiring, and extremely dangerous. Mountain works were not her favorite part of her job, there was way to many precautions to take, danger to be aware of, and while she had done the job for so many years already, she had a huge respect for the mountain in itself, because it always welcome you with open arms but you never knew if it would give you back, and let you live another day. The weather was less promising than what the weather station had call the previous days and that made her anxious somehow, a mountain storm was never something to take lightly. She had packed her backpack with everything she needed for the two days it would take her to reach the mountain section she was to secure with a part of her team.</p>
<p>Reaching for her phone on the table and turning it on she was greeted by a message from Clarke, send in the wee hours of the morning.</p>
<p>Clarke 1:34 am: “Hey you beautiful, Yes the concert was amazing, I really enjoyed it, but I really can’t wait to see you again, it’s only been a week, but I miss you too, so much. Okay, thank you for letting me know, I hope everything will be alright, take care of you Lexa, come back to me safe and sounds.<br/>
I hope you had enough sleep and that you are all ready for these days. I will be at home waiting for you.”</p>
<p>Lexa smiled to herself, feeling her tummy do small summersault in happiness. She sent a quick answer and made her way out of her house to her car and to what would be awfully long days.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>The tv was on in Raven’s hotel room, she and Clarke had just got back from a late breakfast in the hotel restaurant, both girls had enjoyed a long late morning in bed before meeting to eat. They had come back not long ago in the room to plan out their way to Lexa’s home. Raven a put on the TV for background noise until a special flash appeared on the news channel. Clarke had then asked Raven to turn up the volume because she could recognize the area around Lexa’s place on the screen.</p>
<p>The news was in German, so Raven found a way to turn the subtitles on for them to understand what the journalist was saying.</p>
<p>“We have learned the disappearance of a team member of the CAS-Switzerland doing work on an incredibly difficult mountain face, when a huge rock suddenly detached itself from the mountain and took out three members of the team, two have been found injured but safe, their team leader Lexa Woods is for the moment still missing.</p>
<p>The accident happened five hours after the team started to secure the section of the Via Ferrata. The first responders are on site for two hours now searching for Lieutenant Woods. The weather is for the moment still okay for the helicopter to keep flying the zone, but if the fog and rain starts which will happen in the afternoon, they will have to stop the research. For the moment we can only hope that Lieutenant Lexa Woods found a way to escape a fatal issue. We will return when we have more information.”</p>
<p>Clarke and Raven sat there on the couch, speechless and shocked.</p>
<p>“We have to go Raven, I need to be at Lexa’s place when she comes back home, I know she will come back.” Clarke whispered a sole tear slipping down her cheek. Lexa couldn’t leave her, she had just got her, this wasn’t real.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lightening never strikes twice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mind the time jumps, even tho everything is tied together.</p>
<p>didnt proof read, all mistakes are mine.</p>
<p>enjoy this new chapter. I hope it is goo enough for you all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“LEXA! NO!” Clarke exclaimed, trying to free herself from the strong arm enlacing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----- Day 1 of the search / 48 hours earlier -----</p>
<p>“Okay everyone, the plan is laid out, the equipment is ready, and the weather should hold until we’re done with the first section of the day.” Lexa told her team, before they all got into their vehicles and headed out the base camp, they had planted in the first hour of the morning.</p>
<p>The road trip to the top section wasn’t long. Once Lexa and her team arrived at the start of the trail, they all parked and took their equipment for the day, the part they had to work on was the section of the Via Ferrata, the steepest climb and they would need to be attached with cords to ensure their security. It was not their first run, but the topographic exam of the mountain above had come back with some concerns. That was the main goal of the work they had to do, consolidate the rocks above the Via Ferrata.</p>
<p>“Okay, guys, let’s go we have a long day ahead of us. Please stay vigilant the area is dangerous.” Lexa reminded her work mates.</p>
<p>The first hour of the work had happened without a problem. The weather was holding a nice sun with some clouds passing by but nothing to be concerned about for the moment. </p>
<p>The following hours were harder and more tense, as the team moved closer to the top section, they had decided to stop to rest and eat something after about three hours into their days, now into the fifth hours the sky had darkened, and Lexa had been in contact with her colleague at the base camp to decided if they were stopping for the day or if they could continue for an hour more.</p>
<p>“Lexa, the weather should hold for about two more hours but it’s best if you and the team start climbing down once you are finished with the section you are on. How longer do you think you have?”</p>
<p>“We’re almost finished here; I would say thirty minutes at most.”</p>
<p>“Okay, then let’s do that. You all finish this section and come down in thirty minutes.” Geoff said.</p>
<p>“Okay that’s perf-, OH SHIT” Lexa screamed into the radio.</p>
<p>“LEXA? LEXA? Lieutenant Woods?”</p>
<p>At the same time atop the mountain, what they wish would not happen, happened. The base of the rock, in a loud rumble, broke. The following moment stood still has Lexa detached her two man from the closest security anchor before pushing them down and away from the landslide, knowing and hoping the next anchor would hold them safe and out of the way. The next thing Lexa saw was a giant rock knocking her out of reach of the mountain side, and she felt herself freefalling with the landslide. </p>
<p>Somehow the part of the mountain she was attached too had be taken with her and the mountain face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---- Day 1 of the search /46 hours earlier----</p>
<p>The recue team, was on site for two hours now, they had recovered the two members of Lexa’s team that were lightly injured still hanging from the mountain face and knocked out. It had been a tricky mission for the helicopter because the landslide was large, and the noise and wind of the machine could move the landslide further down. They had to plan an air rescue anyway because there was no chance of helping the men from the pathway.</p>
<p>It was a delicate but successful mission, the first responder waiting at the base camp could take over the care of the patient without any problem and move them out to the nearest hospital, while the helicopter team started the search for Lieutenant Woods around the landslide, mapping the area to see if it was safe enough to send the first walking responder team in there to cover more space in her search.</p>
<p>The weather had taken a turn for the worst and after four hours of research with the helicopter, it had to stop because of the visibility. The ground team had continue mapping the area meter by meter and so far, nothing had been found beside the cords that were holding Lexa to the rock wall, they had mapped and sounded the ground to see if she was around but came up short. </p>
<p>It had started to rain, and the area was getting more dangerous for everyone. The rescue team had to call it quit and packed up their gear, leaving on site only the tape that they used to mark the places they had already checked.</p>
<p>It was going to be a long night, and everyone was hoping and praying that Lieutenant woods had been lucky enough to find shelter if she was fit enough for it.</p>
<p>It was known amongst the men that the first forty-eight hours were the crucial ones, but the weather was making everything more difficult.</p>
<p>The rescue team had planned to be back at first light the next morning to continue the search. The weather would get worst. Overnight a huge storm was bound to happen, and the wind to grow stronger. Come morning light the depression should be gone letting a bright sky in place for the day.</p>
<p>---- Day 2 of the search / 24 hours earlier---</p>
<p>The next day, search went mostly the same as the one before, everyone came up short and the area had become mostly impracticable because of the heavy rain during the night.</p>
<p>Clarke and Raven had arrived at Lexa’s house and had put away their things before making their way to the base camp, explaining who they were and why they were here in the first place. The rescue team had asked of them to stay clear from the landside site and that they would be updated in case of any new discoveries. </p>
<p>The day had been emotionally draining for Clarke and Raven had to force her to go back to Lexa’s house to rest for the evening. Both had eaten in silence, with the TV on the channel news to listen about the rescue advancement, even though they were on site the whole day.</p>
<p>--- Day 2 / 14 hours earlier ---</p>
<p>Clarke had gone to bed in Lexa’s room and fallen asleep due to exhaustion, a tear streamed face, clutching onto Lexa’s pillow and wearing one of her hoodies that smelled like her. A small comfort to Clarke’s screaming heart.</p>
<p>---- Day 1 / 15 hours after the landslide ----</p>
<p>She could hear the sound of the rain falling on the ground, and feel the water drops running down her face, she felt wrecked, her body was aching, and her head was pounding. Slowly she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry and red, with some courage she tried to lift her arms to wipe her face with her sleeve.</p>
<p>Taking courage into her own hands, she stretched every part of her body slowly, to assess her injuries. After a little while, she was pretty grateful that she felt like nothing was broken. She decided to rise slowly in a sitting position to see if she could recognize where she was. This took her more time than she had thought.</p>
<p>“Holy shit… That was some workday…” Lexa said out loud, her voice getting lost in the wind. </p>
<p>Assessing her surrounding, Lexa quickly realized that she knew the area she had by monstruous luck fallen into. She also knew with that with the storm raging over her head she would have to find shelter and quickly. The rain had double down in intensity, and the thunder was rumbling closer, she could see the way by intermittence because of the lightening illuminating the sky.</p>
<p>Lexa had been wandering around for about four hours since she woke up, and her exhaustion was taking a toll on her, the visibility was worse than ever, and she was drench to her bones. She knew she wasn’t far from a cave she used to visit in her youth, and she was walking with the force of her mental.</p>
<p>Lexa had been extremely lucky in the downfall of the landslide, she, herself, had no idea how she had gotten away with so few injuries. It was a miracle some would say, and she would agree in a heartbeat. </p>
<p>She was about two hundred meters from the cave when she heard a loud cracking noise, white light engulfed the area and she felt like a shot of electricity ran through her body, then she felt like she was on fire and blacked out on the forest floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---- Day 2 / 24h after the landslide----</p>
<p>It smelled like fire and rotten pig, the rain was still falling, and Lexa felt like death was at her door. She was conscious but didn’t have the force to move, her body was slowly giving up on her and she hoped she would wake up once again.</p>
<p>“I love you, Clarke.” She whispered in the dark moody night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---- Day 2 / 36 hours after the landslide ---</p>
<p>Lexa awoke with a start, her body felt numb, and a lingering scent of burnt could be smelled in the air. Slowly she tried to stand up, helping herself on her knees and hands, but soon realized her left shoulder was a wreck, wincing in pain she slowly rises up and made her way to the cave she could see more clearly in front of her, the day was beginning to rise but there was no way she was fit to continue her way back home in her exhausted state.</p>
<p>Once settled in the cave she searched for her lighter and made a small fire with the wood she had found on her way there, it wasn’t much but would be enough to dry some of her close and warm herself up. She made quick work of her pants, and socks, her top layers were more complicated due to her shoulder injury, but she managed somehow to undress enough for the fire to lick her skin and warm her bones. She hanged her clothes the best she could so they could dry with the heat and wind she could feel coming from the entrance of the cave.</p>
<p>She found a granola bar in one of her pockets, and ate it slowly, savoring it, she then laid down and before he knew it, she was asleep.</p>
<p>--- Day 2 / 42 hours after the landslide ---</p>
<p>The sun was beating down inside the cavern, warming it up considerably compared to the night and earlier morning before. Lexa was slowly waking up, sitting with her back against the cave wall, she checked her body to see the damage she had endure for the past two days. </p>
<p>She knew definitely her shoulder was dislocated, she could see the damage the lightening strike had made on her body and deeply hope her organs would not fail on her before she made her way back home and to the hospital. She knew the consequences of being hit by one and felt herself extremely grateful that someone up there was watching over her these past days. </p>
<p>Long three like scars were scattered along her torso from her shoulder down her midsection, and she could see some on her left leg too, where the out point of the electric currant had left her body.</p>
<p>She checked her clothes and was happy to find they had dried during her sleep, she dressed up again slowly, and wrapped her arm and shoulder up, so she could keep it close to her and not move it too much. After quickly checking her surrounding again, she started her trip back to her home, deciding to pass by the base camp to alert that she was alive and fine. It would take her a good two hours before making it down there.</p>
<p>--- Day 2 / 44 hours after the landside/ 10 hours earlier----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa has pushed her walk to a small jog halfway through because the night was falling and she had one hour more to hike down to the base camp, it was starting to get darker and she really wanted to make it there so she could get checked up by the rescue team, that she knew would stay overnight, before making her way back home. </p>
<p>It took her half the time to reach the base camp around 10:30 pm, and like she guessed a team had seen her arrive and immediately took her in charge, giving her a full check up in the ambulance, as well as some medication and wrapping up her smallest injuries.</p>
<p>The rescue team Sargent, John Murphy, gave her food and water, while she half laid on a bed, before asking her about her whereabout of the past two days and telling her how grateful he and his team was that she had came back with “minor” injuries. He also told her that a blonde girl had come up during the day inquiring about her and she told them, she was staying at Lexa’s place and to call her if anything happened during the night.</p>
<p>“Thank Murphy, please don’t call her now, it’s late and it must have been a draining day for her too. Take me to the hospital now, so I can do all the tests over night and be back at my place early tomorrow morning.” Lexa told him.</p>
<p>---- Day 3 / 2 hours earlier----</p>
<p>Lexa had gone to the hospital and the tests results had come back really quickly, and beside being dehydrated and exhausted, Lexa was in relatively good shape according to the medical team. Her organs were good and beside drinking a lot of water, taking painkillers for her replaced shoulder and resting Lexa was good.</p>
<p>John Murphy had decided to drive her back home and wished her a swift and painless recovery, after helping her out of his car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---- Day 3 Present time ----</p>
<p>It was early morning, if Lexa had to guess she would have said around 7 am, her house looked still, and no lights were on. She slowly and soundlessly made her way in, opting for a warm shower in the downstair bathroom and dressed up in more comfortable clothes.</p>
<p>She made her way to her bedroom upstairs, and what she saw warmed her heart, Clarke was enveloped into her sheet wearing one of her sweaters a peaceful look on her face, she could see the run-down mascara on the face girl and her heart broke a little. Lexa decided to let her girlfriend sleep and got back downstair to make breakfast for her and the girls.</p>
<p>First, she heard Raven’s voice upstairs then two set of feet getting down, she was sitting at the counter for about 15 mins after finishing breakfast and she knew the sweet smell of pancakes and coffee would wake the girls up.</p>
<p>“Good morning ladies, I hope you had a good night?” Lexa said smiling softly.</p>
<p>“Good morning Lexa, yes thank you, smells good in here.” Raven said while making her way to the coffee pot on the side of the counter, pouring herself a cup and sitting down.</p>
<p>“Morning baby” Clarke mumbled yawning and scratching her eyes, while making her way into Lexa’s embrace.</p>
<p>Lexa said nothing, chuckling softly to herself, waiting to see how long it would take the two sleepy head to realize she was finally back home and safe.</p>
<p>A minute passed in silence, Lexa enjoying having Clarke in her arms, her beautiful sleepy girlfriend, she decided to tickle her side with her left hand, holding her waist close to her with her right arm.</p>
<p>“LEXA! NO!” Clarke exclaimed, trying to free herself from the strong arm enlacing her. </p>
<p>That’s when Raven finally came to realization. “Lexa! How- What -When?” She said speechless looking toward Clarke who had just came to the reality of what was happening in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Lexa” Clarke whispered, her eyes filling with tears, before she launched, herself, back into the brunette embrace, kissing her soundly on the lips for a long while.</p>
<p>Lexa tightened her embrace on Clarke, and slowly broke the seal of their lips, before leaving a small one on her girlfriend’s forehead. She looked back to Raven then.</p>
<p>“Let’s fill our plates and go to the balcony for breakfast and I will tell you everything from the start, okay?” </p>
<p>“Yes sure, but I don’t think Clarke will let you go.” Raven winked Clarke’s way, who was pouting up a storm to her friend, before burrowing her face back into her lover’s chest.</p>
<p>Lexa laughed slightly while preparing two plates and made her way to the balcony table and seats.</p>
<p>“So… We were on our way from base camp and everything was fine for 5 hours and then…” The girls were listening intently to Lexa’s story for the next hour, before Lexa said she had to go lay down and sleep some more.</p>
<p>Raven said she would keep the family updated and that she would enjoy the lake side while Clarke was taking care and cuddling up with Lexa for a long part of the day.</p>
<p>“Babe, I missed you so much.” Clarke whispered in the darkness of the room, laying a small kiss on the underside of Lexa’s jaw.</p>
<p>“I missed you too, beautiful.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Craving you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two days since Lexa had come back home, and Clarke had been taking care of her every need, cuddling up to her at every chance they had.</p>
<p>It was around noon when a knock on the door sounded through the house, Raven went to open the door because Clarke and Lexa where half asleep on the couch, tangled into each other.</p>
<p>“HI, yes who are you?” Asked Raven, to a beautiful blonde with killer cheekbones.</p>
<p>“Hello, I am Lexa’s best friend and who are you?”</p>
<p>“Raven, I am a new friend of Lexa and her girlfriend’s best friend.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes Lexa texted me something about her new love being in town with her friend. It’s nice to meet you Raven. Can I come in?” Anya asked a small smirk at the corner of her lips.</p>
<p>“YES, yes sorry, common in, they are in the living room.”</p>
<p>As Anya made her way in towards Lexa, Raven could not help herself and stare at Anya’s back side, completely enamored with the girl. When Anya stopped, suddenly, in the hallway seeing her best friend sound asleep in the arms of a blond beauty, she felt herself stumbled forward.</p>
<p>“Oh, I am so sorry, I didn’t see you had stopped.” Raven cheeks flushed in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Didn’t see? Or were you too busy staring at my ass, Raven?” Anya teased the cute brunette.</p>
<p>“Uhm… You wish.” Raven answered before making her was hastily to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, what she hadn’t count on was Anya following her and leaning herself against de doorway staring to her with amusement. When she turned around, she spat her water at seeing the way the girl was watching her.</p>
<p>Both girls traded smiles before Raven offered a coffee cup to Anya, both of them taking a seat at the counter and starting a conversation about the recent event and how Lexa and Clarke were doing so far in their relationship, Anya told her that Lexa had become more open in the past few month and that she could see how much she cared about Clarke, and Raven answered in kind, that Clarke was head over heels for Lexa and that for once she was really happy and trusted that Lexa would treat her right. Then they traded stories about their lives, getting to know each other, until they heard the sleeping beauties wake up and talk making their way to join them in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Hey guys, how was the nap?” Raven teased them lightly, before standing and starting to prepare lunch.</p>
<p>“Hey Anya, how long since you’ve been here? You should have woken us up.” Lexa said. “This is Clarke my girlfriend, Clarke this is Anya my best friend, and favorite pain in the ass.” </p>
<p>“HEY! Be nice Lexa, I know all your secrets and embarrassing stories.” Anya answered her lightly punching her on her right arm. “It’s nice to finally meet you Clarke, this one can’t shut up about you for months now.”</p>
<p>“Oh, really? Hmm interesting.” Clarke said looking towards Lexa with a look full of mischief and affection. “It’s nice to meet you too Anya. I am glad you can spend some time here and seeing how my best friend is trying so hard not to look our way, I bet she is happy too.” Clarke laughed when she felt the dish towel hit her head. </p>
<p>The four girls spent their lunch time laughing around in the kitchen before enjoying the lightness of the day on the balcony, where Clarke and Lexa made their way on the hammock laying together.</p>
<p>Raven and Anya had decided to go down the lake for a stroll, both girls had found a lot of common points between their lives and felt like knowing more of each other, away from the two love birds.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>The day had passed by in a peaceful way, Anya and Raven had decided to go on a date in the evening leaving Clarke and Lexa alone in the house, probably until the morning. Clarke had teased Raven, who had sent her a wink and a smirk before climbing into Anya’s car.</p>
<p>Lexa was in the kitchen cooking spaghetti for the both of them, when Clarke made her way there, wrapping her arms around Lexa, and nuzzling her nose in the crook of her neck, leaving small kisses there. Lexa rocked back into the embrace and tightened her hold on one of Clarke’s arms, turning her head to catch her lover’s lips in a series of small kisses, before turning her attention back to the boiling spaghetti.</p>
<p>“It feels nice to be alone together.”</p>
<p>“I agree, babe, it’s been a while since we’ve been just the two of us and I am happy I can wine and dine you here tonight.”</p>
<p>Clarke untangled herself from Lexa to go set the table for them, while Lexa took time to plate their dish and brought them to the dining room, where two candles had been lighted a few second ago.</p>
<p>The dinner had gone by quickly but lovingly, full of laughter and long ardent looks.</p>
<p>Lexa had led Clarke upstairs after both had cleaned up in the living and kitchen.</p>
<p>They had both changed into their sleepwear and were laid in bed face to face. Fingers slowly mapping faces and curves, the night was peaceful and the emotion running high around them.</p>
<p>Clarke slowly leaned in, stroking the tip of her nose to Lexa’s, a few times before leaning the rest of the way to connect their lips softly. She felt Lexa’s grip on her hip tighten, slightly pulling her closer to her body, while plump lips took her lower one and sucked sensually on it, releasing it with a soft bite. Clarke’s inside tighten under the feeling of passion running through her, gripping tighter to Lexa’s hair at the back of her neck, deepening their kiss.</p>
<p>Lexa’s hand on Clarke’s hip made her way to her behind, stroking and squeezing the plump flesh under her palm, slowly inching her finger under her girlfriend’s underwear. Pulling her the closest she could, slipping a leg in between Clarke’s thigh and grinding slowly in cadence with her growing passion. Needing the close proximity and intimacy with her lover.</p>
<p>Clarke released a small moan at the actions, grinding down on Lexa’s thigh, rolling Lexa on her back, breaking the kiss for a long needed breathe before diving down in the crook of Lexa’s neck to suck a trail of wet kisses down it to her collarbone, gently removing the brunette tank top. <br/>Lexa’s moan filled the room, head thrown back leaving it at Clarke’s mercy, her hands scrambling up the blonde’s back up to her scalp, gripping it softly but strongly, pleasure heightening her senses, hips bucking into her lovers. She reached one hand down pushing at Clarke’s pants uselessly, not having recovered enough from her accident.</p>
<p>“Clarke, please, I want them off… I want to feel you” She whispered in Clarke’s mouth after the blonde went back to kissing her lips.</p>
<p>“Shh baby, it’s okay.” Clarke answered reaching for Lexa’s pants and underwear, pulling them off together and sending them carelessly somewhere in the room, doing the same for hers. She used the small separation moments to remove her shirt while Lexa was doing the same. </p>
<p>Once both found themselves in their most simple apparel, time stood still, breathe deepened and pupils dilated. Lexa reached with her good arm towards the singer, trailing her fingertips along her face, down her neck and collarbone, leaning in to deposit a soft kiss just above her heart, before trailing her tongue and mouth south, taking an already erected nipple into her mouth, gently sucking on it, while her other hand crept down the back of the blonde to rest just above her ass. Pulling the singer closer to her.</p>
<p>Clarke’s emotions were all over the place, never in her life had she been treated so carefully and lovingly by someone when making love. </p>
<p>Her hands found themselves tangled again in Lexa’s hair, pulling her up to kiss her passionately, pushing against the brunette to lay down again. They kissed for a while longer enjoying their newfound intimacy, before Clarke gently pull back and trailed kisses down Lexa’s warm tanned, slightly battered, body, kissing every blueish part, gently sucking her nipples before making her way down to Lexa’s hard abs and finally the honey pot that was tempting her since she had seen the brunette in the nude.</p>
<p>She looked up to Lexa for consent, which Lexa nodded quickly, reaching one of her hands down to tangled it with Clarke’s at her side. Clarke’ leaned down for the first taste of Lexa’s essence, humming at the taste of ambrosia reaching her tastebuds, tightening her grip on the mountain guide thigh pushing her open, to ravish her like a hungry bear missing it’s honey for too long.</p>
<p>The brunette let out a long drown out moan at the feeling, abs tensing under the onslaught of pleasure, eyes closing shut, breath caught in her lungs awaiting the peak she was sure to reach way too fast.<br/>-----</p>
<p>Both girls taken with the burning passion between them took their time discovering each other body for long hours into the night, making each other reached euphoria several times each. </p>
<p>“I love you” Lexa murmured in her lovers hear, nuzzling her nose in the blonde’s neck, tightening her hold around her waist.</p>
<p>“MH... I love you Lexa.” Clarke answered pushing herself back more into her girlfriends strong, safe and warm embrace.</p>
<p>Spent with the activity, and wonderfully sore, both girls fell asleep in each other embrace, under a warm and fluffy cover, while outside the world has kept turning on its axis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will be more smut along the story, I wasnt too inspired when I wrote this chapter.<br/>Hope you liked it anyway.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>